It's always an epic fight
by Deb Rezende
Summary: Algumas mulheres gostavam de brigas. As más ansiavam por elas. Lily Evans, por acaso, era uma garota muito má. Sobre brigas e beijos e dúvidas pessoais. JL até o fim!


**Resumo:** Algumas mulheres gostavam de brigas. As más ansiavam por elas. Lily Evans, por acaso, era uma garota muito má. Sobre brigas e beijos e dúvidas pessoais. JL até o fim!

**Declaração:** Harry Potter não me pertence. James e Lily, por mais que eu tente, não me pertencem. Do contrário, eu estaria agora publicando um romance atrás do outro. Dammit, JK!

**IT'S ALWAYS AN EPIC FIGHT**

Ela não era uma garota boa e sabia disso. Se alguém perguntasse sua opinião, diria que era uma das piores. Mas, como ainda estava em público, fez sua costumeira cara de responsável e distante. Uma dama angelical.

Por dentro, as engrenagens do cérebro de Lily Evans giravam velozmente e formulavam mais um plano diabólico: ela era boa nisso.

Alguns alunos mais novos passaram pela mesa da Grifinória durante o jantar e a cumprimentaram com admiração: a moça era um modelo. Notas altíssimas. Sempre gentil com os mais novos, prestativa com os necessitados. Atenta às aulas e disposta a ajudar os professores. Uma amiga muito leal, diriam.

Por dentro, as engrenagens do cérebro de Lily Evans contavam os minutos.

O único problema da formosa Srta. Evans, alguns afirmavam, era James Potter. Mas não era uma grande surpresa: o rapaz, por si só, era um problema dos cabeludos. Quem poderia culpa-la por perder a paciência com ele? Ninguém. Ninguém a culparia por dar-lhe algumas detenções. O rapaz era provocador, merecia. Sempre a convidava para sair, sabia que ele o odiava e fazia tudo aqui de caso pensado. Algumas alunas suspiravam por ele. Mas todo mundo no castelo sabia que a Monitora Evans não era uma delas.

Lily suspirou e olhou no relógio: _ele_ não aparecera no jantar. Levantou-se e sorriu, um plano perfeitamente desenhado em sua mente. Talvez hoje desse sorte.

Sabia que hoje _daria_ sorte.

A Professora McGonagall acenou imperceptivelmente com a cabeça ao observá-la sair. Uma aluna modelo, uma monitora modelo e agora uma Monitora-Chefe perfeita. Saindo mais cedo do jantar para se preparar para a reunião dos monitores. Suspirou de alegria: a menina lhe era um poço secreto de orgulho. Passou os olhos pelo salão, a procura do _outro_. Não encontrou nenhuma cabeleira rebelde e suspirou. Gostaria de dizer que aquilo era uma surpresa, mas não podia se enganar. O garoto talvez não tivesse mais jeito.

Era muito bom que sua aluna favorita fizesse questão de ficar longe dele.

Lily Evans desempenhou perfeitamente seu papel na reunião que conduziu sozinha. Entregou todos os relatórios que analisara com Potter na noite anterior. Ele não furara o compromisso e ela se lembrava perfeitamente bem de ter soltado um longo suspiro. Ele não furara o compromisso…

Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso.

Naquela sala pouco iluminada – ela preferia assim, penumbras, quando estava tramando alguma coisa. Não que alguém soubesse. Para todos, ela era perfeita. Perfeitamente perfeita –, os alunos mais velhos a olhavam com deslumbre (até mesmo os sonserinos, a contragosto) enquanto passava as ordens da semana sozinha. Dividia os turnos e as rotas para cada par de monitores. Ninguém notou as vezes em que ela olhava as horas. Era uma aluna aplicada e atarefada, simplesmente tinha que se manter no horário. Algumas garotas, aspirantes a Lily Evans, acharam aquilo lindo.

Ela secretamente checava se não daria tempo dele aparecer por ali de supetão.

A briga geralmente não acabava do modo como ela _queria _quando ele conseguia chegar a tempo.

Mas o fim da reunião veio e a ruiva – a certinha, a comportada – vibrou de _expectativa_. Ele realmente não viera! Maquinou novamente o plano em sua cabeça – porém, era sempre o mesmo. Sabia o que fazer. Rumou para o Salão dos Monitores – sua casa, a casa _deles_. Ali ela podia traçar táticas de guerra literalmente debaixo do nariz do inimigo. Não tão inimigo – com uma expressão decidida e carrancuda. Lily era boa em fazer caretas de mau humor.

Era treinada. Tivera muito tempo para praticar as expressões.

Abriu a porta e encontrou tudo escuro. Dessa vez não acendeu as luzes. Sentou-se pacientemente (arrumou os cabelos duas vezes, depois os despenteou e jogou displicentemente para um dos lados. Afrouxou a gravata e mordeu o lábio uma ou duas vezes. Não gostava de batom, mas uma garota esperta tinha seus truques) em uma das diversas poltronas da sala.

Sentou-se e esperou. Lily Evans sabia muito bem esperar. Sabia o que fazer.

Garotas más sempre sabiam.

Lily nem sempre fora uma garota má, não, não, senhor. Ela havia sido boa, doce e responsável. Fora realmente o orgulho de seus professores, fora um modelo a se seguir. Idônea. Perfeita. Até que esbarrava nele. Lily nunca pôde se controlar quando esbarrava em James. Ele e seus inconvenientes pedidos para sair! Fizera-o engolir cada um deles, todos.

Agora, ela que engolia o próprio juízo.

Por ele.

Mesmo no escuro, Lily consultou as horas. Ele não tardaria a chegar. Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo lá fora – não era nenhuma garota, não precisava se preocupar. Reconheceu o ciúme e o internalizou. Andava internalizando muitas coisas ultimamente.

A ruiva fazia questão de marcas as reuniões em noites de lua cheia. Simplesmente porque sabia que ele não estaria lá, não poderia estar.

Ele tinha amigos e sua própria lealdade. Lily o _venerava_ por isso.

Ouviu o rangido da porta e seu coração vibrou em expectativa. Sim! Sim! Seu coração gritava e ela quase se traiu ao sorrir. Mas não podia, não ainda.

Lily era simplesmente má demais para sorrir antes de uma batalha.

- Está atrasado, Potter – ela disso com sua melhor voz mortal.

E sua voz mortal gelaria qualquer homem. Mas Lily sabia, ela simplesmente tinha certeza, que James não era qualquer homem.

Era o seu.

- Eu avisei que não poderia participar da reunião, Evans – ele falou, cansado. Sua voz entrava pelos ouvidos atentos da garota e reverberavam em seu corpo – Simplesmente pare de marcar reuniões quando eu aviso que não posso comparecer.

- Pois eu vou marcar a reunião que quiser na hora que quiser – ela se levantou e ele acendeu as luzes para poder olhá-la. Seus olhos crispavam – E você vai estar lá.

- Você não é minha chefe, Evans – ele suspirou. Seus músculos estavam doloridos e a cabeça explodia. Não precisava de uma briga agora – Não manda em mim.

Lily, por outro lado, precisava exatamente disso.

- Precisa aprender a ter responsabilidade, Potter – ela se aproximou. Sua respiração indicava aborrecimento quando, na verdade, tudo o que sentia era expectativa.

Via os olhos exaustos dele e seu coração, que ela insistia em ser de uma pedra gelada, derreteu. Era comum agora.

- Hoje não, Lily – pediu baixinho – Hoje não, por favor.

- Hoje sim! – ela alterou o tom de voz, ao contrário dele. _Sim, hoje SIM! _– Não vou mais ficar passando a mão na sua cabeça, Potter!

Ele pegou o pulso – delicado, bruto – que ela sacudia em sua frente. Aquilo o deixava irritado e ela sabia. Quanto mais irritado melhor.

- Não mande em mim, Evans – ele se aproximou e uma veia saltou em seu pescoço. _SIM!_ – E não vou aturar mais nenhum _chilique _seu!

Ela não respondeu, só observou. Adorava aquela veia pulsante, firme. Podia desenhá-la com exatidão, tinha-a em sua mente. Tinha até desenhos escondidos no fundo de sua mala. Quase uma metáfora. Ele não estava, afinal, trancado no fundo de seu coração?

Lily olhou para James novamente e apertou os olhos. Queria passar irritação, queria vê-lo louco. Queria seus lábios nos seus, já.

Sim, porque esse era o seu plano tão meticulosamente traçado, o plano com o qual ela sonhava todas as noites (se recusava a dizer que sonhava com outros aspectos do plano. Tipo James e só). Ela o estava enlouquecendo lentamente, de propósito. E esperava dias para que pudesse fazer isso, dias para que a situação toda saísse sem erros. Lily Evans não tolerava imprevisto, nem mesmo no que se tratava de deixar James Potter no limite. Era por esses momentos que ela viva.

Porque sabia que, no ápice da raiva, ele a beijaria.

E Lily preferia morrer a ficar sem seus beijos.

- Não seja uma criança, Evans! – a veia pulsou. Deliciosamente.

- Não seja um irresponsável. – rebateu.

Nunca se perguntava o porquê disso. Não queria realmente saber. Lily agia de acordo com suas vontades: não planejara a primeira vez que aconteceu, mas desde então vinha planejando as outras. Agora com maior frequência.

Não via mais sentido em esperar um mês ou dois. Precisava de mais. Mais dele. Mais _deles._

Quando aconteceu da primeira vez, depois de uma briga fenomenal por causa de uns meninos da Sonserina, ela lhe desferira um tapa e muitos outros gritos. Então ele a beijou novamente – ali, duas vezes! Ela viva para repetir aquele feito – e ela simplesmente desistiu.

Ali, naquele dia, ele ganhara seu coração. Mas não podia saber disso, ela não admitiria nem sob a mais dolorosa maldição. Secretamente, no entanto, sabia: James Potter tinha seu coração na palma da mão. Porque era leal, prestativo, gentil e amoroso. Porque lhe tornava única, amada e desejada. E porque beijava feito um deus.

Assim, Lily se tornara uma garota má. E garotas más nunca pensam nas consequências.

- Você é um arrogante, um espertinho que se acha acima de todas as leis! – disparou. Ficavam mais próximos a cada farpa trocada. E ela amava isso. – Você não passa de um menino!

Mas James Potter era um homem, seu homem, e ela quis tocar seu rosto com ternura. Quis ser meiga e gentil, então o tratou com indiferença. Quis sorrir-lhe, então gritou. Quis dizer que talvez estivesse apaixonada, então berrou seu ódio.

Era sempre uma briga épica. Principalmente dentro dela.

- E você é uma maluca! – ele disse, raivoso. Lily sempre o punha em _chamas_ – Maluca!

Chegaram mais perto, por instinto. De se defender ou atacar, nunca saberiam.

- Maluca! – ele disse novamente. Estavam próximos, muito próximos. Lily podia sentir seu cheiro, ver cada imperfeição de seu rosto: amava-as, mas mentia para si mesma.

Ali, no entanto, não conseguia mentir.

- Ora… Como se atreve?

Ela olhou em seus olhos. Um segundo depois, seu corpo estava colado ao dele, suas mãos em suas costas enquanto ele pressionava sua nuca sem muita delicadeza, os dedos embrenhados em seus cabelos sedosos.

Era mágica, era alguma coisa muito mágica, mas ambos sabiam muito bem quando o momento chegava. E Lily lembrou-se vagamente de agradecer aos céus por ter finalmente chegado. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele a apoiou na parede e pressionou seu corpo. Ali, em meio aos seus beijos intensos, estava em casa.

Não precisava ser forte. Não precisava fingir. Estava onde _queria_ estar.

As mãos calejadas de James apertaram sua cintura e ela suspirou enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, sua própria maneira de suspirar.

Estavam _seguros._

Minutos depois – talvez horas, talvez dias, talvez vinte anos – eles se separaram. Lily manteve os olhos fechados e as mãos alojadas confortavelmente nas costas dele, alisando o músculo que havia ali. Um dos seus favoritos.

James tampouco abriu os olhos. Sentiu seu perfume de lírios e abaixou a cabeça para respirar em seu pescoço.

Era um acordo mudo. Podiam ficar assim por cinco minutos.

Lily suspirou – fazia muito isso em sua presença – e imaginou que talvez aquilo a saciasse. Talvez fosse mesmo só físico, só uma necessidade primitiva.

Acariciou seus cabelos com ternura, aquela massa rebelde, e parou de mentir para si mesma quando a vontade de perguntar sobre seu dia chegara. Era geralmente ali que ela parava.

Afastou-se sem dizer uma palavra: não era preciso. Viviam assim, de incertezas, de momentos compartilhados em meio às explosões. Deu dois passos quando ele a puxou levemente pelo braço.

Aquilo era diferente, aquilo não estava em seus planos.

- James… - ela começou, corada. Não era a primeira vez, mas ainda assim _aquilo_ nunca entrava nos planos.

Mas ele não respondeu ao seu primeiro nome nem a soltou. Apenas olhou em seus olhos – aqueles perturbadores olhos verdes – de um jeito que chegavam ao fundo da alma de Lily.

Sua alma não era perfeita e ele não parecia se importar.

Puxou-a delicadamente (não era como antes, não era aquele jeito apaixonado. Era mais. Era _amoroso_ demais) e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Os olhos de James irradiavam algo diferente. Quando ele a puxava assim, ao invés de deixá-la simplesmente dar as costas e subir para o seu quarto, era sempre algo diferente.

E isso fazia com que ela se sentisse verdadeiramente má.

Por sempre fazê-lo esperar.

James a beijou novamente, mas agora com uma delicadeza ímpar que lhe dava vontade de chorar. Não aprofundou nada, não quis reacender o fogo (ainda que este ainda estivesse queimando tudo dentro dela). Apenas segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos grandes e pressionou seus lábios.

Como sempre que _isso_ acontecia, Lily sentiu o coração perder um compasso.

Quando ele a soltou e deu as costas – assim, sem palavras –, a não tão perfeita Monitora-Chefe sentiu que seu coração teimosamente o acompanhava.

Subiu para o quarto, nervosa. Sempre ficava nervosa quando ele se afastava. Desejou subir as escadas com ele e dormir ao seu lado, mas não se moveu. Como poderia? Passou as mãos delicadamente pelos lábios e sorriu travessa. A próxima briga não poderia demorar.

Ah, ela adorava ser uma garota má!

Em seu quarto escuro, James Potter sorriu. Adorava as noites de briga e suas intenções implícitas. Cruzou os braços embaixo da cabeça e repassou a noite. Deus abençoasse Remus, mesmo nos dias de lua cheia. Era briga certa.

E, quando brigavam, James sabia. Sabia o que ela queria dele e não tinha _coragem_ o suficiente de ter sem subterfúgios. Sabia que ela _o_ queria.

Enquanto isso, conquistava-a lentamente. Ah, sim, ele sabia.

Mas tinha paciência. Toda paciência do mundo quando se tratava de Lily Evans. Sabia esperar.

Enquanto esperava por ela, brigavam.

E eram sempre brigas épicas!

**FIM**

**NA: **Oi! Um bom tempo que não posto nenhuma fic por aqui – ou em qualquer outro lugar. Mas _Jily_ tem ocupado muito minha mente, ajudado em minhas noites insones. Assim, decidi voltar a escrever sobre eles. Espero que essa one-shot tenha ficado decente! No mais, mandem reviews. A ideia toda aqui era um pedacinho da mente confusa de Lily Evans. Que garota não tem suas próprias confusões?

Um beijo e até a próxima!

Deb Rezende

_P.S.:_ Quer saber qual é a próxima? Está no tédio e quer ler alguma coisa dessa mente insana? Então dá uma olhada NESSE blog ( . /)


End file.
